A Café Worker Mafia Boss
by Ciel Black018
Summary: (Alternate Title: A Boss's Trip): Tsunayoshi Sawada wanted to have a normal life now and then despite being the Decimo of the Vongola Boss for years. Luckily for him, he found one in a very simple café near the port of Italy. But unfortunately, fate really had the habit of torturing him. His guardians became suspicious and added their paranoia; they're now stalking him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

_**Chapter 1: The Proposal**_

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

This was what Tsunayoshi Sawada had been doing for the past 3 hours after the new batch of paperwork to be signed had arrived. It was never ending. If he had known that he will have to sign thousands of paperwork then he would have put more effort in denying the position of the boss. Take note on more effort since even he denied more, Reborn, his awesome and sadistic tutor **will** make sure that he will become boss. But hey, at least he put more effort.

Tsuna just sighed. He had already given up hope in actually finishing his paperwork. Besides, he already knew whose fault it was why the paperwork seemed to be never ending. The reason: His Guardians **and **the Varia. These two groups would be the death of him for sure in the future. Even though he really love his family, he can't help but cursed them with all the languages he had learn since they tend to be more destructive when their boss was of concern. That specifically points to his Guardians. After many years of constant battles where he always got himself almost killed, his Guardians had become more overprotective. Now because of this, every hallway to his office and room had become very tight to the point that only people with the same caliber of his Guardians in terms of speed, power, and skills are the only one who can get inside of his office. Lots of enemy famiglia had sent many assassins but they ended up dead and if they are lucky, only got themselves traumatized that they needed to be put in the mental hospital for the rest if their life though Tsuna never knew of this. He was blissfully unaware of the anguish screams of the assassins. Afterall, his room was soundproof inside and out and that his window was very much 100% bullet proof courtesy of his loyal Storm Guardian.

"Stop your sighing, Dame-Tsuna. It's starting to get annoying." Reborn said out-of-the-blue making Tsuna very startled at the voice.

"Wha-Oh hey Reborn!" Tsunayoshi said as he turned around the corner only to see Reborn sipping on his espresso. Tsuna eyed him with jealousy. It really wasn't fair. He was sitting here for hours and Reborn was just sitting there enjoying his life with no care in the world. He even had the nerve to do it in front of him just so he can see his reaction. Unfortunately for Reborn, it won't work. Yep. That's right. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo will not be and never will be falling for one of his taunts. Even though many years had passed, Tsuna never had forgotten his fears in the sadistic tutor of his. Reborn made sure of that. Though, that doesn't mean that he will fall from one of his traps. Nope. He had become smarter already from his pasts experience with Reborn.

"You do know that I can read your mind loud and clear right?" Reborn said as he took another sip from his coffee. "Though, I appreciate the complements you gave to me."

"That wasn't a complement Reborn. And stop reading my mind already. Haven't you known of the word privacy?" Tsuna said as he rubbed his forehead since he was starting to have a headache.

"Privacy? What's that?" Reborn asked as he took his own dictionary. **OWN.** Meaning it's a dictionary containing Reborn's meaning. A perfect example for this is the word fun. His meaning of fun is seeing another person suffering on front of you knowing that you are the cause of said pain. Synonyms: torture, blackmail and hellish training. Tsuna had read this one day and after reading 3 pages from the thick dictionary, swore to never open the book again. Yeah, it was that bad.

"What are you doing here anyway, Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he eyed his tutor nervously. He knew that whenever Reborn suddenly pops out, he would definitely be up to something. And that something spells trouble.

"Well, I was really in a good mood since morning and when I saw you doing your paperwork, I kind of pitied you but only a little. So I was thinking of giving you a one month vacation and only if you finish your paperwork today. But since you didn't want me here then I suppose I might have to reconsider the offer." Reborn said as he grinned deviously with mischief clear in his eyes. Oh how he loves seeing his student get his hopes up then crush it when it was at its highest. He was just that sadistic.

"No! Don't reconsider about your offer Reborn! I **really** love having your presence here today." Tsuna said as gave the hitman a very strained smile. It was really an outright lie that he loved the hitman's presence when he was in sadistic mode but the offer was really tempting to not say no. A one month vacation with no paperwork to worry about. Tsuna had never been so happy with his tutor right now. He didn't care if it was only a month! It was enough for him and he wouldn't ask for more! It was like he had been given the best present in the whole wide world. No sane person would refuse the offer and Tsuna, who was constantly surrounded with destructive and outright insane people, was very much sane. Thank you very much.

"What did you say? I can't quite hear you Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he gave Tsuna a very innocent look.

'Innocent my ass. He was never innocent to begin with!' Tsuna thought as he mentally glared at his tutor who was calmly sipping on his espresso.

"I said: **please** don't reconsider your offer. I **really** love having your awesome presence here in my office." Tsuna said as he gritted his teeth.

"Okay. But finished your paperwork first." Reborn said as started to walk away from his office. "Oh, and by the way, make sure it is finished by today or else you won't get your beloved vacation." Reborn added as he gave his student a very sly, mischievous look that promised hell for him if he won't do it.

"Sure, Reborn." Tsuna said obviously in bliss that he was going to have a vacation and a normal life for one month. So it was really no wonder that he didn't notice the face Reborn had that spell trouble in the near future. Reborn closed the door of the office leaving the Vongola boss in his current blissful state.

When Reborn had left the office, Tsuna snapped out from his trance and worked furiously on his paperwork with new vigor. He swore to himself that he will finish these paperwork with his dying will. And signed he hid until he finally finished them all. Tsuna had never felt so accomplished in his life. Well, except for that time when he got a 90 on his math exams but that was another story. He placed finished paperwork in the completed section and glanced at the clock. He had been so busy signing paperwork that he never noticed that it was almost 7:30 pm. That means that he's been signing his paperwork for almost 11 hours straight and no wonder his stomach has been making a growling noise at him. He was hungry. Well, no worries. Dinner will be served today. He can't wait to announce his little vacation to his guardians tonight. He grinned stupidly. He'll be away from all the insane and crazy stuffs for a month. Oh he was so excited that he never thought of the consequences that might happen when he will be away for a month. Well, that problem is still in the future and Tsuna just want to focused on the present mainly vacation and normal life.

Dinner was silent for a change when he entered the room. All his guardians were behaving for once and weren't destroying some random things. Tsuna couldn't help but think that it was one of those peaceful times until some kind of disaster happens.

Tsuna gave a fake cough trying to catch his guardians' attention. It was very effective. The guardians immediately looked at him with concern thinking that he might have caught a cold, Tsuna, though was oblivious to that and gave them a warm smile. The guardians have immediately become less tense with it.

"I have some announcements to you all!" Tsuna said in a sudden manner. "Reborn finally approved with me going in a vacation in one month! ALONE!"

After a few seconds, all hell came loose.

**DATE CREATED: October 31, 2012**

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? I had read many stories about Tsuna trying to escape his paperwork and had epically failed so I thought that what if Tsuna did escaped his paperwork even for just a short time. But there will be twist…Tsuna had been so isolated in his mansion that he forgot how to live like a normal citizen. So Tsuna will have troubles to come in the near future though I won't say much..Anyway, hope you like these! This was written in my papers since this July and never had the time to type this.

**A/N (2****nd****): **Hello! Since I finish my other one…I would now post this story. Actually, I just remember this one and I really want to try posting this and see your reactions. Hope you like this! I have so many plots on this already written. I just hope that I won't forget.

**~CIEL BLACK018~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

_**Chapter 2: The Guardian's Protest**_

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he banged his hands on the table. "You can't go outside. Alone!"

"Yeah, Tsuna! Something bad might happen to you." Yamamoto said as he gave Tsuna a very concerned look.

"Come on guys. Reborn approved of this already and I really needed a break. Besides, I'll only be gone for a month. What's the worst that could happen?" Tsuna said as he gave his guardians a very tired sigh. "Also, it's not like something bad will happen to me in a month. And I'm not weak so you don't have to worry about me."

"But, it's our job to worry about you, Boss." Chrome said as she fidgeted her fingers.

"Yeah, Sawada. You should EXTREMELY know that already." Ryohei shouted.

"Tsuna-nii…" Lambo said.

"Kufufu~~don't you dare make my Nagi worry Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro hissed as he glare at Tsuna though in reality he just as worried as the others.

"Hn." was the only word that Kyoya said but had a lot of meanings.

Tsuna groaned and rubbed his foreheads. He can't believe that his guardians are so dead set on not making him leave the mansion. He even hadn't visited his mom for a long time as well.

"Everyone. I will take a break starting tomorrow and no one can change that. Now, while I will be gone, you will not in any way follow me. Also, I forbid you to do many damage while I'm away. Do I make myself clear?" Tsuna said in his boss mode.

The guardians couldn't do anything but nod silently though hesitantly. They all knew that they couldn't argue much whenever their boss orders them in his boss mode. His rules must be followed no matter what. They grimaced. How can they protect their boss if he was alone in the world outside?

"You do know that I'm not a baby that needs protection right?" Tsuna asked as had somehow read all of his guardians' minds. Well, the looks on their faces pretty much told him everything.

"It's just that…It's really hard Tsuna." Yamamoto started.

"What's hard?" Tsuna asked as he was now very much confuse on what the heck Yamamoto was speaking.

"The fact that you are outside. Alone. With no one to protect you while we are stuck in the mansion for a month waiting for you." Yamamoto replied.

"Well, I could give you missions to keep you occupied." Tsuna suggested.

"No. It won't work Jyuudaime. We can't be focused on the mission since we will be worried about you more." Gokudera said.

"Well, just keep yourself occupied. Just don't you dare do any stupid things while I'm not around here. You won't do that, won't you?" Tsuna asked as he gave each Guardian a suspicious glare. The Guardians, on the other hand, tried to avoid the eye contact from their boss as much as possible. Tsuna noticed this action and glared much harder.

"You won't do anything, won't you?" Tsuna asked though with much force making the guardians stiffen and gave their boss another nod.

"Good. Now that I'm done, I'm going to pack my things up. Hayato since you're my right hand man, please keep the mansion in one piece." Tsuna said in a very happy voice. "Well, good night then!" He added then walked out the room leaving the guardians in their own thoughts.

"We're not really gonna let Tsuna-nii be alone at the outside world, would we?" Lambo said breaking the silence.

"Well, of course not! We'll foll-" Hayato said but was interrupted by a bullet that missed inches from his face.

"I can't have you doing that, Hayato. I've given my consent to Tsuna already. Don't you trust him?" Reborn said as he shifted the gun back to its original form and continued drinking his coffee.

"But-!"

"You need to stop being so paranoid already." Reborn said cutting Hayato's sentence once again.

"But, why did you agree with this?" Yamamoto said.

"I'm not that heartless, you know. Seeing my student with a mountain of paperwork was a pitiful sight. Besides, he'll be only gone for a month. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing bad will happen to him. Just trust him." Reborn said.

"Reborn-sama! Your speech is so cool!" Gokudera said with stars in his eyes. "Don't worry! We'll honor what the Tenth wishes. Though it really won't stop me from worrying. Is that right, everyone?" Gokudera said in his right-hand mode that everyone knows not to be messed with. The others just gave a nod.

"Good!" Hayato said.

'Plan B Completed.' Reborn thought as a scary grin made way on his face. Luckily, no one noticed this.

**DATE CREATED: **June 3, 2014

**A/N: **Very short but I can't do much anymore. I'm having a headache already and I really don't know what to add on this. I realized that there are a lot of fragmented sentences here buuutt…whatever. Next chapter would be a lot longer than this! Hope you would like this!

Faliara: They so will! Hahaha...but it would be a hard stalk for them.

XxScarlettLilyannaxX: Hahaha...thank you for your review.

Foxluna: This kind of hell...

9tail-Naruto: Thank you for telling me this! I really had no idea that there is no 's' on the plural of paperwork...thank you so much...

1458: I feel sorry for them too...but first...I still have to employ Tsuna first...which is really hard for him...seeing he has no update on what the heck happened to the world around him anymore because of the reason that he was stuck on his office.

Soul of The World: Hahaha...your welcome!

LaLunaLight: It is a bad combination...he'll live...I also can't wait to see what would happen next.

Kry Chi: Belated Happy Birthday! Hope you will like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOT NOR WILL I OWN KHR. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY VONGOLA KEYCHAIN.**

_Chapter 3: Freedom to Payphones_

Tsuna had never been this happy in his life before. The fresh air that he so wanted to feel and breathe; the freedom of being outside from that accursed room that he was starting to loathe; but more importantly, the knowledge that he was finally free from those accursed paperwork. Oh how he longed for it. He's finally free! Free!

"You do know that it is still 4 bloody a.m. right?" a familiar voice said making Tsuna shrieked in surprise. He then turned around only to see Reborn glaring at him. It was fairly obvious, judging from his face, that he must have been pissed at the fact that he had been woken up so early in the morning just because his ex-student became so excited at the fact that he can finally step outside the Vongola Mansion for a month.

"You're finally getting smarter, Dame-Tsuna. If I had known that you were capable on waking up this early like today then I'll make sure that you'll wake up this early every single day to finish your paperwork," Reborn said in a very pissed off voice.

"Stop reading my mind, Reborn," Tsuna shouted but suddenly clamped his mouth. It would do no good if his guardians could hear him when he was supposed to be leaving before they even woke up. Who knows what kind of fuss they would do especially since they were so dead set on opposing his one month leave without anyone to guard him. It's not like he's defenceless. His guardians are just that overprotective and because of them, he hasn't seen civilization on over 5 years. 5 freaking years! Who knows what kind of new things that had happened in there? Oh how he wished that not much has changed within that time.

"Stop that useless train of thoughts, Dame-Tsuna. If you want to get the hell away from here then get out. I still need to go back to sleep and maybe grab a cup of coffee," Reborn said snapping Tsuna out of his frantic thoughts.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined.

Reborn just ignored his ex-student's whine and just gave him a deadpanned gaze.

Tsuna just pouted.

"Oh all right. I'll go now. Jeez, you're such a grouchy ol-" Tsuna said but never got to finish his sentence as he heard a gun clicked.

"What were you gonna say, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, but the ominous aura surrounding him was very clear that Tsuna just couldn't help but gulp.

"Er...I mean that I will be going now. Well, see you!" Tsuna said as he took his luggage and ran away.

"Tch," Reborn said as he went back inside. He still have two more hours of sleep left before those overprotective guardians makes a ruckus when they know that their precious boss left without telling them.

* * *

Tsuna was so happy. He felt like he was already floating in heaven when he noticed the gates that would lead him out of his home. He then took a look at his clothes just to make sure that he was wearing something normal. He had a hard time finding some pants that weren't expensive and had used the clothes that his mother had sent him for Christmas. At least those clothes don't scream that he's a boss.

"Well, I'm all good. Now all I have to do is find some apartment to live for the time being." Tsuna mumbled, but decided to just think about it when he's already outside the freaking gate and just far away from their HQ. Unfortunately, before he can even touch the gate of freedom, someone just had to stop him. Fortunately for him though, the guard didn't recognize him.

**'Either he must be new or I was just more secluded than I have thought. Honestly, even my employers couldn't even recognize their boss anymore,' **Tsuna thought as he mentally sulked.

"Who are you?" the guard demanded as he pointed a gun at Tsuna.

Tsuna, who was already used to guns pointed at him, replied calmly, "Uhm...I'm just a messenger that was sent by Decimo himself. It's confidential so I'm obligated to not say something anymore. Any attempts to stop me are like disobeying his orders. So can I go out now? I'm on a tight schedule here," Tsuna said while sweating nervously on the inside. He really didn't plan for the guard to be here.

The guard just looked at him suspiciously. But just let him passed. Afterall, the brunette looked harmless and since Decimo ordered him, then who was he to doubt? Besides, what kind of idiot would indirectly disobey the Decimo's orders. The consequences are rumoured to be worse than death and he was too young to die.

Tsuna just grinned happily as the gate of freedom was opened. He's finally free! Although he definitely felt some pity for the guard. His Guardians would no doubt attack the guard for letting him out. So before he stepped off outside, he gave the guard a pitying look as if he was gonna die a painful death which he would when his Guardians know of this. "I hope for your soul that you would survive the troubles ahead in the future. Good luck. You would definitely need it," Tsuna said as he squeezed the guard's shoulder for comfort. The guard, on the other hand, just looked confuse not knowing of his fate in the near future.

When Tsuna had finally passed through the gate, he then proceeded to go outside waiting for a cab that will take him to the city. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait that long. He saw one, went inside and left while glancing worriedly at the place where his mansion stood.

"Are you working for the Vongola?" the driver asked curiously.

"Err...no. I just got lost in the way that's all. So that's the Vongola headquarters huh?" Tsuna asked trying to feign ignorance. Mukuro really was a bad influence on him. He was once considered as a terrible liar but now, he is a pro at it.

"It's a good thing that you weren't caught by the guards there. They're very strict when it comes to protecting their boss. Rumors has it that those that went inside, never came out and if they're lucky enough, they just got themselves at the mental asylum for eternity," the driver said while looking worriedly at his passenger. He hoped that he didn't scared him that much.

"Rumors?" Tsuna asked as he furrowed his brows. He never knew anything about that. But it was just rumors right? It's not like his Guardians had something to do with this.

"Well, it's only just rumors. Anyway, we're almost there," the driver announced.

"We're there already? That was fast," Tsuna said.

"Well, when you're talking, time flies," the driver replied.

"True," Tsuna said then looked at his watch. It was already 6:01 a.m. He paled. His Guardians are bound to be awake already. He hoped that they will keep their word in not destroying anything.

"Hey, are you okay lad. It's as if you've seen a ghost," the driver asked worriedly.

"Well, let's just say that something bad is gonna happen back at home," Tsuna replied while groaning. Maybe he'll try to call but knowing them, they might be able to track him. Maybe he'll try calling in the next city?

* * *

"Jyuudaiimee!" Gokudera's voice boomed across the mansion jerking everyone, who was still asleep, from their slumber.

"Jyuudaime! Where are you?!" Gokudera shouted as he practically stormed the mansion looking for his precious boss.

"Maa, maa. Calm down a little, Hayato." Yamamoto said, trying to calm down the raging storm.

"Calm down! What do you mean calm down! Jyuudaime's gone and we haven't even placed the tracker yet to his suitcase. And you're telling me to calm down!" Gokudera shouted scaring Yamamoto for a bit. Well, who wouldn't, Gokudera had some kind of manic look in his eye.

"I haven't even said goodbye to him yet!" Gokudera continued as a depressed aura overcame him. "Where are the others?" Gokudera asked as he noticed that when he was storming the mansion looking for his precious boss, he didn't see the others.

"Well, the others are outside punishing the guard for letting Tsuna outside in the first place," Yamamoto said though his smile seemed a little bloodthirsty. "Come on! I want to join the others as well."

Gokudera was at first frozen at the information. Yamamoto became worried since he had never done that before but then all of a sudden, Gokudera's eyes became very scary not to mention the very dark aura he was protruding. Yamamoto almost felt sorry for the guard but then he was the one who let his precious friend out in the dangerous world. Yamamoto decided that the guard deserved his punishment.

"That incompetent guard!" Gokudera shouted then ran outside to beat the hell out of the guy that had taken his Jyuudaime away from him. Yeah. They're twisted that way.

* * *

"Well, were finally here. Don't get too lost again lad," the driver said then went away.

"Thank you very much!" Tsuna replied with a smile that could melt any cold hearts.

"It's nothing! Anyway, just call me if you have any need for a cab!" the driver said as he gave Tsuna a business card.

"You bet," Tsuna replied as he pocketed the business card and watched as the car that has helped him get away from his prison, zoomed away. Afterwards, he immediately jumped in happiness. Yes! Freedom! Now all that's left is to catch a bus to Rome but before that, he has a phone call to make. With that in thought, he left leaving the people to stare at him as if he was crazy.

It didn't really take that long for Tsuna to find a phone booth. He was incredibly worried about what should happen to the mansion and was slight curious if the guard from the morning was still alive. He looked at the phone booth for a moment then groaned suddenly. He knew it! Being separated from the civilization seriously messed up his head. He didn't know that the phone booth had been upgraded. Now, how was he gonna make a call now?

"Excuse me sir but is there something troubling you?" a voice asked snapping Tsuna out of his depressed thoughts. He looked behind him and saw a man in a business suit.

'**He must be heading to work,' **Tsuna thought as he gave the man a sheepish smile. "Well, it's just that I really don't know how to use this thing." Tsuna said dejectedly. He hadn't sense any ill intentions from the man so that must have means that he isn't an enemy.

The man just looked at him at surprised. These new and developed payphones are widely used by almost everyone now. The Vongola Corps. have upgraded them making it easier to call anyone no matter where you are. It was also indestructible. Everyone should know of it by now yet here was one person who never even heard of it. Was he living in the rocks in the past last years?

"Sir? This thing is made and developed by the Vongola Corps. itself! How come you didn't know of it!" the man said in shock.

"Well, I just really don't. And this was made by the Vongola? How come I didn't know of this?" Tsuna asked but more to himself. He was never told of this thing but then again, Hayato was the one who sorts his paperwork to be signed. He just signed the important ones while Hayato signs the not so important papers, which was only a few. So if he never heard of this, does this mean that Hayato considers this as unimportant?

"Since you don't know how to use this, I'll help you." The man said as he gave a sad smile while motioning Tsuna to come closer.

Tsuna just smiled. Meeting a normal, kind person gives him a fresh feeling. "Thanks uhm..." Tsuna said but paused. He doesn't know the stranger's name. He mentally slapped himself. He can't believe that he forgot something as important as that! Honestly!

"The names Alfero, and you are?" Alfero asked.

"Just call me Tsuna!" Tsuna said while smiling.

"That name isn't Italian. Are you a tourist?" Alfero asked again.

"Yep. I got lost though so I wanted to call someone back home but..." Tsuna said depressingly. He really didn't want to use his phone without being tracked down. Maybe he'll buy another one?

"Yeah, yeah I know. So, what number would you like to call?" Alfero asked as he readied the phone already.

"Well, it's a mobile call I'm gonna make," Tsuna said knowing full well that it would really cost more than normal ones.

"Do you even have enough money for that?" Alfero asked.

Tsuna wanted to seriously laugh cause honestly he has enough more money. He bit his inner cheeks though. Wouldn't want his new acquaintance to get suspicious at him. He just took his wallet. "Err...would this thing accepts cards?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah sure! It accepts one!" Alfero said making Tsuna sigh in relief cause honestly, he doesn't have any freaking coins in his wallet; all of his money are thousands of bill in euro. Now, which card would he use? Tsuna looked at the available cards he have and grimaced. He doesn't have any normal cards. All of them have the Vongola marked in them! Why didn't he ever check his wallet before going out?

Alfero looked at the expression of his new acquaintance. He had such a depressed face that he couldn't help but think that guy was penniless. Well, he still has enough money. Maybe, he can help the guy?

"Sir Tsuna? Maybe I'll help? I have enough money here to help you," Alfero offered which Tsuna declined.

"I'm very sorry Alfero-san. I think I'll just use my card here since I don't have any coins," Tsuna said while he was mentally telling reminding himself that he would need to open a new account that wasn't related to Vongola.

"Oh, okay then." Alfero replied with a shrug.

Tsuna decided to take one of his premium cards in his wallet with a big Vongola sign on it. He was supposed to use the gold card, but then he remembered from when Hayato was talking to him when he presented this card that this was one of a kind. So it would be really would have been suspicious if he have this.

Alfero just gaped. Who would have ever thought that the man had one of the Vongola card? Only those freakishly rich people owned that card! Who is this man, anyway?

Tsuna pretended to ignore his new acquaintance's gaping face. He was sure that Alfero was shocked. Well, who wouldn't? It's not everyday for someone to carry the famed Vongola premium card on his pocket, but Tsuna wouldn't want to dwell on that. He wanted to know if the house is still intact or not. So he inserted his card, dialled in a number that he was forced to remember and placed the telephone far away from his ear as possible but then he remembered that this was not his phone so he placed it in his ear and pushed the call button. His action only caused confusion to his new acquaintance though but he really doesn't want to deal with it today. He waited for the other line to pick up and fortunately for him, the call was answered after three rings.

**'Who the hell is this? How do you know this number? Speak or else.' **Gokudera growled in the other line making sure to make his irritation clear to his caller.

Tsuna didn't mind the rude reply he got. In fact, he already anticipated it. Gokudera really hates it when some unknown caller calls his phone. "Good morning, Hayato," Tsuna said and with his hyper intuition sending warnings, he placed the phone as far as his ear would go. He knew what would happen next. It was very predictable what was going to happen next.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Alfero asked trying to figure why he was doing that. His question was answered though by a loud shout that was sure to make him go deaf.

**'JYYYUUUUDDDAAAAIIIMMMEEE!'**

**DATE CREATED: **August 19, 2014

**A/N:** Done! Haha...I don't know what I was thinking when I was making this chapter many years ago. All I remember was this chapter was only made due to some inspiration with the song, "Payphones". Weird...Anyway...thank you for those who favorited, followed, reviewed and alerted this story...when I decided to not type because this week was my exam week, I typed...maybe exam week is good for my stories?

9tail-Naruto: No worries...I need people who corrects me with my grammar and spelling. With this, I can somehow increase my grades in my English...I don't have any Beta for this so I'm really not surprise that there are some grammar errors on this story. And yeah, Reborn is definitely planning something..I just don't know what it is since he won't share his plan to me...:-(

Faliara: That's for him to know and for us to find out..

1458: Unfortunately for him, he was not updated on the technology for normal people on the present anymore, cause let's face it, he has his own technology specifically made to him by Spanner and Shoichi. Why would they gave him normal future technologies if they can give him their own customize technology just for him to use. And Spanner and Shoichi's technologies are way more advance than any inventors, Vongola or not. You'll find out where he will stay...eventually.

Dandelion-san: Since when does Tsuna have any normal vacation anyway? Yep...I also love overprotective guardians. Hope that they are not too OOC.

NagiRokudo: You'll just have to wait and see...

L's Cappuccino: Thank you very much!

LaLunaLight : Reborn is definitely a sadist...he's definitely planning something bad for Tsuna...

Foxluna: That's for him to know and for us to find out...Hahaha...

Natsu Yuuki : Thank you...

Rikka-tan: With all the weird stuffs happening to him, I don't blame him for missing the normal life..


End file.
